1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cams of varying diameter and, more particularly, to cams used to generate tremendous mechanical advantage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of the type herein utilize the concept of mechanical advantage. Mechanical advantage by definition is the ratio of the force produced by a machine, such as a lever and fulcrum arrangement, to the force applied thereto. The common scissors illustrates this concept. Basically, the scissors include two lever arms each having a handle section and a cutting section. The lever arms are connected to each other via a pivot point where the handles are moved a greater distance than the cutting edges so that an increased cutting force can be exerted by the cutting edges. The greater the distance the handles move in relation to the cutting edges, the higher the mechanical advantage. Physical constraints usually limit the length of the handles and, accordingly, limits the mechanical advantage of the scissors. This is also true in any device utilizing a lever/fulcrum arrangement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a designed mechanism having a greatly increased mechanical advantage.
It is also an advantage to provide such a machine which is uncomplicated in design, is easy to manufacture and use, and is not unwieldly in operation.